Focus On It: Collection of Kataang
by DivineDil
Summary: Katara's thoughts after the kiss before the invasion. She isn't sure about her feelings and can't concentrate on anything. DobS, 3x12 and EIP and more because the scene on Ember Island doesn't let go of me. Kataang oneshot.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is really really bad, I just felt like writing some crazy, senseless and incoherent stuff about Katara's feelings while the invasion and shortly after it. Everything is because of Aang's kiss. It doesn't let me go. It's the same with that Ember Island scene; it's in my head since the episodes aired and how I said it doesn't let me go. **

**And because this oneshot is really bad, please remember that this is some kind of personal, senseless note for me. Tell me what you think! I appreciate every comment!**

**Oh, and perhaps I'll do a collection of oneshots and feelings of Katara and Aang after the invasion kiss, so let's see this as a start. It could turn out to be something like Liselle192's collection.**

**I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender**

* * *

He loves me. He really, really is in love with me.

He gave me the truth just seconds ago. And now I was there, trying to focus on the task. I made a water bubble around Appa's head and we went down underwater.

I barely recognized the submarines that were next to me; there were too many thoughts running through my head right then.

Like my best friend's in love with me. I had never known so I asked myself how long this was going on... and how he could cover it up so well.

It was very clear to me that I shouldn't be thinking about this now, but as hard as I tried to focus more on the invasion the more was Aang's face appearing inside my head.

I got out of water, I had to help a small submarine to get back into water again because the firenation had caught it. As if I was almost asleep I bended some water to help.

It was like this: you know there's a task to do, like a big project or so and you've planned every detail of it. But then, something's crossing your way and all good plans seem to disappear.

I hoped he would come back. I hoped so dearly.

But I didn't know what to say to him then. I didn't even know what to think at the time.

There was a firenation warrior in front of me that wanted to attack me. I froze her with some water and then bended her down. Another warrior came from behind me. I attacked.

In that moment, I felt Aang's lips pressing against mine. It was just a memory from the events minutes ago, but it felt so... real. The kiss had been extremely short and rushed, but I remembered it very well.

Something small punched against my stomach. After I had won against that warrior, I looked down, expecting something. But there was nothing. I fought with Hue against some firenation men while I prayed for Aang to survive and then, my stomach was punched again. I looked down.

Nothing.

It actually was a bad feeling. Not like when you're sick or so, just like someone or even your stomach itself would wringe. Between the little fights, I became addicted to it.

I tried to focus on the invasion, but I was too worried about everyone's life and especially Aang's life. I didn't know what I felt about him, but I knew he wanted to know exactly, so, I had to find out.

Not now, later, when the mission would be finished.

-

Aang came back and I was really happy for that. I saw his glider and then, he came down to my father, Sokka, Toph and me. I didn't wanted to look into his eyes; ashamed of what he did one hour ago. I remembered the kiss and he did, too, I could tell that; the look on his face was soft when he looked at me.

-

We were at the Western air temple. I recognized that Aang wanted to talk to me, but I didn't want to. I still had no idea of my feelings for him and as long as it was like that we couldn't talk about our relationship or even start one.

He had been my best friend for so long now and he still was.

I had to sort out my thoughts, then I could decide about my feelings.

I hoped he would understand.

- - - -


	2. Chapter 2

_**He's waiting while she's losing against the storm**_

**A/N: I like this chapter a bit better than the first one. I even like the title. But it's still a mess.**

**Please, tell me what you think of Katara's thought after the invasion kiss. I'd be happy to hear some points.**

**I do not own A:TLA**

* * *

We were at the Western air temple. And we still hadn't talked about this kiss.

That kiss he had given me eight days ago. It's almost ridicolous! Eight days, that's more than a week! We were best friends, but this new thing he had brought into our relationship... would be defined as 'love'. The only problem was that I wasn't sure if I loved him, too. I couldn't doubt his feelings even just for one minute, right, he had proved me his love for me. Maybe it was just a crush, maybe not. I mean, he's even not quite thirteen years old, he is the _Avatar_ and he... I didn't know. I didn't know what to think. Every time I tried to clear my head it didn't work. How could one question be so confusing? _Do I love him or not?_

Sure, I love him as my very best friend, like a member of my family. Having stronger feelings for him meant being together with him, kissing him, holding hands, sharing happiness and worries, well, the last point was something we already did.

Every evening we sat around the fire and ate our soup I felt that he wanted so badly an answer from me; but I said nothing. He didn't even stare at me or something like that, he didn't ignore or pressured me, he just... waited. He could've come up to me to talk, but I also knew that he was waiting for _me_.

It's not like I didn't love him and was too scared to tell him that in fear he would be extremely hurt.

It wasn't that I loved him, too, but was too scared to lose him or to distract him from his duties either.

It was that I had no idea of my feelings. I was too scared to tell him that because I knew he'd be hurt, then, too. In some points it might've been selfish, but I couldn't help myself.

So, I said nothing.

Sure, it was a torture for him, right, but it was horrible for me, too.

The next days were the same: my thoughts about him and our relationship were a complete mess. When I tried to decide about my feelings the thoughts about dad, the war and other things showed up. They mixed, ruined me, ...

When I tried to concentrate of what I felt when he was near or touched me the other thoughts came up again. And so it went on.

I hoped that torture would stop soon.


End file.
